nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Humbleson
Isaac Humbleson is a player character in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. He is the partner of Elecmon, and the older brother of Paige Humbleson. He is portrayed by ErehcVA. Personality Isaac is very protective of his younger sister Paige, and places her safety above anyone else's. Despite his priorities lying with Paige, he places the wellbeing of others above his own as well. If someone is in danger, he'll put himself in harm's way in order to help them, as shown when he repeatedly tried to revive DORUmon while he was being attacked by a SangLoupmon. He's a kind person at heart, and tries his best to comfort those around him when they need it. He also tries to stop others from making potentially dangerous mistakes, such as when Garfield openly confronted an Ogremon and two Goblimon, or when Oliver decided to attack StrikeDramon's lair head-on before they had come up with a plan. He loathes the idea of killing anyone, however, he also acknowledges that he might need to in certain situations, though that doesn't make him feel any better about it. History Isaac used to live on a farm with his parents and sister somewhere near the town of Lockton. At some point, their mother left the picture, and due to increasingly harrowing circumstances, he decided to leave the farm with his sister and live in the city. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Paige Humbleson Isaac cares a great deal for his sister Paige, and prioritizes her safety over anyone else's, including his own. He had been looking after Paige as her guardian for at least a year before the events of the campaign. Ultimately, Isaac wants to get her back to the human world safely, and return to their normal lives. Elecmon Isaac and Elecmon share a mutual trust, and the latter has been there to comfort the former when he has needed it. Elecmon has even gone as far as to say that he, Isaac, the Emblem Bearers, and the other Partner Digimon are akin to a family. Both Isaac and Elecmon dislike the act of harming another person, but do so when necessary. They also both have a sense of responsibility to look after those around them. Abilities Feats * The Sun Will Rise in a Few Hours: Isaac has lived in the country long enough to know how to perform most tasks without the aid of technology. He can tell what time it is so long as he can see the sun or moon, he always knows what compass direction he's pointed in, and he can travel through nature with ease. He also gains advantage on Survival checks made to find food or shelter, track creatures, or find his way through the wilderness. * Hardy Lifestyle: Isaac has worked hard his whole life and has benefited from it. As a result, he cannot roll less than half the possible result when recovering hit points via HD. For example, if he rolls 1d4 HD, he regains a minimum of 2 hit points. If he rolls 10d4 HD, he regains a minimum of 20 hit points. His partner Digimon also benefits from this. Functions D-Spectre Functions * Barrier Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD to give their partner Digimon a semi-translucent, spherical barrier made of hexagons which grants them 1d6+1 AC, which expires when the Emblem Bearer loses concentration. The Emblem Bearer can concentrate on this effect alongside another spell or ability that requires concentration. * Combat Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD or more to give their partner Digimon a reinforcement to their attack data, increasing their combat proficiency. The partner gains a 1d4 bonus to all of their attack rolls, as long as the Emblem Bearer maintains concentration. * Damage Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as additional D-Points equal to half their level to reinforce their partner Digimon's attack data, giving them a bonus to their damage output. Next time the Digimon deals damage, they deal an additional 2d8 damage, plus an additional 1d8 for each D-Point expended. * Reinforce Constitution: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as D-Points equal to half their level to restore the data of their partner Digimon. The partner regains 4d6 hit points, plus an additional 2d6 for each D-Point expended. Alternatively, a D-Point can be used to cure the partner Digimon of 1 condition it is afflicted with. Functions (Cantrips) * Message * Produce Flame * Spare the Dying Functions (Level 1) * Cure Wounds * Hex Functions (Level 2) * Enlarge/Reduce * Misty Step Functions (Level 3) * Fly * Mass Healing Word Functions (Level 4) * Blight Other Abilities * Emblem Digivolution: Sleipnir: Isaac has awakened the Emblem he received from Sleipmon, and as such, can digivolve Elecmon in a whole new way. At the cost of 15 D-Points, Aegiomon receives an incredible boost in power upon digivolving. Aegiomon receives a +4 to his Dexterity score, resistance to cold, fire, and lightning damage, all of his attacks deal an extra 1d20 radiant damage, he can take the Dash or Disengage actions as bonus actions on his turns, and ranged attacks against him have disadvantage. If the Emblem is activated in this way in conjunction with another, the two Emblems become unstable, and both Digimon must maintain concentration on their new forms. However, having awakened the Emblem leaves Isaac vulnerable. Whereas he was unable to die previously due to his Partner Digimon's presence, now Isaac is fully grounded in the Digital World, meaning death is a very real possibility for him. Special Equipment - Trivia * Isaac's surname, "Humbleson," is a reference to a YouTube streaming group his actor is a part of, known as Team Humble, of which xbubblemunkyx, actor for Paige Humbleson, is also a member. * Isaac is the oldest of the primary Emblem Bearers. ** He is also the only primary Emblem Bearer who has a driver's license. ** He was originally going to be 25 years old, but was later aged down to 19 in order to better fit into the party's age range. * Isaac's given name was originally listed as Patrick, but was later changed. Gallery Nat19 - Digimon - Sleipnir Emblem (Awakened).png|Sleipnir Emblem (Awakened) Nat19 - Digimon - Isaac Humbleson.png|Isaac Humbleson full body Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Player Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Humans Category:Emblem Bearers Category:Resistance